


Filmstar

by FleetSparrow



Series: A Day in the Life Through Songs [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba is perfection itself. Or, at least, so he would wish everyone to believe. But even the Greek Gods had their faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filmstar

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories were written to/inspired by songs, so maybe give a listen to them while you read. It might be fun.
> 
> This one was to Filmstar by Suede. This is different from "Fast Car" in that this is purely meant to be humor, not necessarily a character study like the other. Though, I suppose, in its own way, it can be. We do all know how much of a perfectionist Kaiba is. It sort of follows he must have some flaw to counterbalance it. So, that's what this story is. I hope everyone can find the humor in it.

Seto Kaiba drove down the street, music blaring at him through his car's speakers. His black sunglasses and pristine, crisp clothing made him look like a filmstar straight out of a spy movie. Of course, he was quite the celebrity. Being the President and CEO of the world's largest gaming and technology corporation and the world's second-greatest duelist made him recognizable at 50 feet, but that was all separate from his natural charisma, style, and grace. He was, if one would ever attempt to describe him in one word, divine.

People on the streets stared as he flew down the road. He looked like a god in a black sports car. No police would dare to stop him. He had a sort of law all unto himself. Hell, he owned half or more of the damn town. Well, all of the parts that mattered. He stopped at a light and inched the volume up louder. The song was loud and long, as were all the others in this selection, just the way he liked it. The driver in the car next to him shot him a glare of irritation with the volume, but Seto just ignored him. As soon as the light changed, he sped off.

There was one thing in life that Seto Kaiba demanded at all times: perfection. He had to be perfect, his business had to be perfect, his home had to be perfect, his cars had to be perfect. Everyone knew he would accept no less. He vaguely thought to himself, as he turned the volume up a fraction again, that this was a perfect way of life, if not slightly ironic.

For there was one flaw in Seto Kaiba, that only those closest to him knew of: Seto Kaiba procrastinated like it was going out of style. He'd leave designs and papers to the last minute, then finish them in an "all-night work-a-thon" (or so they were dubbed by Mokuba), albeit flawlessly. He would refrain from eating until food was either literally shoved down his throat or he got a headache and could no longer concentrate on working. And, if something was wrong with anything in his personal life, one could bet money that he would wait until the damage was almost irreversible before telling anyone. Which is why he was currently breaking his own rules of perfection.

For Seto Kaiba hated driving with music blasting. It made him common and less-than perfect. He winced in disgust and slight pain, as he turned up the volume again. However, it was better listening to the music than to the alternative.

His car was making a horrible rattling.


End file.
